


Comfy Pearl's Gardening mishap

by Chromite



Series: Stories of Comfy Pearl [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Accident, F/M, Gardening, Homeworld - Freeform, gem technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Comfy Pearl and Anon are enjoying a day gardening in the sun when things take a turn for the worse.





	Comfy Pearl's Gardening mishap

>Anon and Comfy Pearl were outside, enjoying a lovely sunny day as husband and wife tending to the garden and trees in their front yard, smiling at each other as they tended to the plants and soiled, and listened to the birds tweeting their love songs.   
>Their peaceful day was disturbed by the sound of a engine revving up as the car sped down the street they lived on way too fast. Anon looked up in worry at the sound while Comfy Pearl continued working at the garden around the tree closest to the road, humming one of her favorite songs as she worked.   
>The car sped past their house at a breakneck pace, engine roaring as it flew down the road. The wheels on the speeding vehicle caught a rock in the road and flung it into the air. A sickening crack sounded as the rock connected with Comfy Pearl's gem, her eyes widening as pain shot through her body and her form started to glitch.   
>Anon rushed over to his wife as Comfy Pearl collapsed and clutched at her gem as her body continued to glitch for a moment before stabilizing a bit. "Pearl!!!! Pearl, speak to me love, are you okay?!" Anon had never seen a gem glitch before, fear rose up within his being.  
>Comfy Pearl coughed and winced in pain as she rolled over onto her back, the hand over her gem glitching out to reveal her cracked gem to Anon. "I-I'm cr-cracked. A-anon, t-take me i-inside, we n-need to c-call f-for h-help."  
>Anon's body shook as he picked up his wife gently, cradling her in his arms as he stood up and rushed towards their home as fast as his legs would carry him. He fumbled with the door awkwardly for a moment before he got it open.   
>As Anon entered their home, he looked down at his wife, trying to remain calm, but fear gnawing at his mind as he saw Comfy Pearl's form glitch again. "Okay, Okay we're inside, now who do we need to call?"  
>Comfy Pearl sputtered out as the glitching died down again. "I-in the k-kitchen, th-there's a communicator in th-the black cabinet."  
>Anon eyed his wife in surprise. "So that's what you keep in that cabinet? You told me it had gem tech in it."  
>"Y-yes, it d-does, and the c-communicator is g-gem technology. I n-need you to g-get it, b-but t-try not t-to knock anything else."  
>"What does the communicator look like love?"  
>"I-it's got eight sides and it's got green, yellow, purple, and white on it. Pl-please hurry and bring it here."  
>Anon nodded as he laid his wife gently upon the couch, trying his best to make her as comfortable as possible as well as leaving pressure off of her gemstone. He then rushed into the kitchen and knelt down, reaching for the cabinet the furthest away from the sink, painted a dark black in contrast to the lovely red of the rest of the cabinets. Anon opened the doors slowly, unsure of what he would find.   
>As the doors fully opened his eyes widened in surprise as he saw the contents. The device he was looking for was front and center, the sides faceted to where no two same colors were touching. Around it rested a strange pronged device with a small orb in the middle, a few pale blue orbs behind the device, and an oddly human looking device that looked like something used to unlock a car.  
>Anon hesitated a moment before grabbing the device and closing the doors before rushing back to his wife. His questions on what the devices were could wait for another day, his wife needed him.   
>"Okay honey, I have the communicator, what do I do?"  
>Comfy Pearl's form glitched her mouth opening up for a scream with no noise coming out before the glitching settles. "Tw-twist the t-top, l-line the gr-green up. H-hurry pl-please. All y-you'll n-need to d-do after th-that is m-move the sc-screen to give a v-view of my gem."  
>Anon swallowed hard as he twisted the communicator in his hands and lined the green sections up. The device hummed in Anon's hands for a bit before floating out of them, projecting a green tinted screen. An image flickered upon it, revealing a room bustling with gems of various shapes and sizes. A Peridot turned to look at the display, the gem where her nose should be flashing in the light briefly. "An emergency transmission?" Her face turned into annoyance as she caught sight of Anon. "Human, I don't know how you got a communicator, but-"  
>Anon cut the Peridot off. "Please, it's my wife, something happened to her!" He moved aside and tilted the device's projected screen towards Comfy Pearl, her cracked gem in clear view.   
>The Peridot's eyes widened "Oh my stars, that poor Pearl! Don't worry human, we'll get some healing essence to your location strait away! Triangulating your location now." The Peridot turned away from the screen for a moment and shouted out to a small Ruby in the room. "Hey you! We need a vial of Diamond essence prepared for transport right away!" The Ruby nodded before rushing away from the Peridot and out of the room. "Organic, inform the Pearl that help is now on the way. Try to keep her stable until then. Peridot out!"   
>Anon sighed as the device deactivated and clattered to the floor, the colors rearranging themselves back out of alignment. He turned to face Comfy Pearl once more. "Did you hear that honey? Help is coming! Is there anything I can do for you to make this easier?"  
>Comfy Pearl's form flickered a bit before she responded. "Just sit here with me, please. I, I don't want to be alone right now."  
>Anon crouched down next to his wife and began gently stroking her hair with his hands. "This is so strange, you've taken care of me before, but I've never had to take care of you." Anon's eyes wandered to Comfy Pearl's gem. "So, this is what you meant when you mentioned gems cracking?"  
>Comfy Pearl nodded her head weakly. "Y-yes."  
>Anon swallowed hard. "Have you ever......been cracked before?"  
>"N-no, but I've seen gems cl-close to me crack. It's always like th-this." Comfy Pearl's form glitched out violently once more, this time a scream escaped her throat as pain shot through her form.  
>Anon looked at his wife with a worried look and held her right hand between his. "Maybe we shouldn't talk so much."  
>Comfy Pearl smiles at Anon as the glitching began to fade away again. "M-maybe you're right. H-how about some humming?"  
>Anon smiled and responded "Anything for you my sweet." before he began humming the song his wife had been humming last as he gently rubbed her hand in his own, trying to keep her calm. Comfy Pearl kept smiling as she began to hum along, flinching as she felt the cracks on her gem widening at the end of their impromptu humming duet.   
>The pair kept humming songs together, the minutes turning into a few hours, the cracks on Comfy Pearl's gem creeping further and growing wider. Anon began to become agitated, his fear of losing his wife beginning to gnaw at his mind. "Damn it, where are they?!"  
>Comfy Pearl flinched at Anon's tone of voice and her own form glitching out constantly now, static running down her body. "Don't worry my love, I'm sure the healing Diamond essence from Homeworld will be here soon...." Comfy Pearl was trying to relax herself as much as she was trying to relax Anon, fear was beginning to set into her mind as well. "Stars, if I make it through this, I'm ordering a reserve vial." Comfy Pearl chastised herself, wishing she had taken the time to prepare, kicking herself over the excuse she gave herself of not wanting to jinx herself into an accident.   
>A few more minutes passed and Anon had began to fidget nervously. A loud knock on their door caused both of them to move in surprise, static running violently down Comfy Pearl's form as she tried to sit up.   
>"Honey, lay back down, I'll get it." Anon sighed as he hesitantly left his wife's side and rushed over to the door.   
>Anon threw the door open and looked around in confusion, not seeing anyone.....until he heard a slight cough coming from below his waist. Anon shifted his gaze downward and blushed in embarrassment as he caught sight of a small red being with a small box in her hands, a gem glinting on the back of her right hand.  
>The Ruby spoke up nervously and shuffled her feet. "Is this the place with the cracked Pearl?"   
>Anon breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, it is. What took you so long?!"  
>"Sorry, there's so many houses in this area......the triangulation isn't perfect. Here, the essence is inside." The Ruby held the box up above her head towards Anon.  
>Anon took the box from the Ruby. "Thanks. How does it work? How do I use it?"  
>"You slowly pour and rub the essence onto the cracked gem until it heals. Best to save any left over, just in case. I hope she heals up nicely." The Ruby smiled as she turned and walked away from the house.  
>Anon fumbled with the box as he rushed to open it and get back to his wife's side. He pulled the vial from the box the moment it opened, a strange rainbow mixture shining within.   
>"Honey, it's okay, the essence is here." Anon spoke in a hurried tone as he uncorked it and began to let the liquid pour onto Comfy Pearl's gem. He paused after pouring half the vial on to rub the essence in, Anon watched as the cracks began to close up before his eyes, the static on Comfy Pearl's body fading as the cracks did. Soon, his wife's gem was back to a pristine condition.   
>Tears of joy ran down Anon's face as he brought Comfy Pearl into a gently hug. "Oh honey, it worked, you're better!"  
>Comfy Pearl let out tears of her own as she wrapped her arms around Anon. "Thank you Anon, for sitting with me while we waited. I love you so much my darling."  
>"I love you too my dear." Anon spoke before he pulled out of the hug enough to plant a kiss on his wife's lips. After their kiss, Anon corked the vial with the remaining healing essence and handed it and the communicator to his wife. Comfy Pearl placed the communicator back in the black cabinet, while she stored the healing essence with the emergency medical supplies she kept for Anon. She hummed to herself as she rejoined her husband in the living room. "Definitely need to keep a full vial of that on hand from now on......just in case." She thought to herself before the pair went back outside to finish their gardening, this time checking the road for anything that might be sent flying before they resumed.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Comfy Pearl is holding on to some Homeworld technology. How she got it and why she keeps it, left to your imagination, for now.


End file.
